El equipo sin lider por un tiempo
by Gaku Wheeler Shane
Summary: Esta historia contara con algo que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo ¿Qué pasaría si Vert es transformado en un animal? Que pasara con el equipo comentar y averiguarlo en próximos capítulos. La historia será actualizada cada 3 días
1. ¿Que paso?

La batalla se había terminado, Battle Force 5 tenía la llave en su poder

Solos Sentient querían esta llave a como dé lugar pero ¿Por qué?- dice Sherman mientras miraba la llave que estaba en el Saber

Llegando a la base veremos porque los Sentient querían esta llave- Vert habla por el comunicador mientras abre el portal con la llave. El equipo pasa por el portal el último en pasar es Vert pero cuando pasa siente un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo el cual hace que grite de dolor

¡Vert!- grita el equipo mientras ven como el Saber se vuelca para quedar en contra de unas rocas, Zoom cierra el portal cuando tiene la llave va con Vert para encontrarse el traje de su lider en la cabina del Saber

¿Vert?- Pregunta Zoom rápidamente algo se mueve debajo del traje rojo Zoom lo levanta quedando sorprendido por un lobito de pelaje rubio con la barriga banca tenía un poco de pelo encima de su cabeza haciendo que algos flequillos cayeran a sus ojos de color azules, con cuidado Zoom levanta al cachorro para después ir con el equipo

¿Qué le paso a Vert?- pregunta Agura mientras ve como el lobito movía su colita feliz

No lo sé- responde Zoom, unos segundos después Sherman se acerca y toma a Vert en sus brazos para verlo mejor

Parece que Vert está bien tal vez Sage sabe que paso con él –

De acuerdo vamos – Dice Agura mientras sube al Tangler, Sherman se lleva a Vert para dejarlo con Spinner después regresa para enganchar el Saber al Buster.

Cuando el equipo llega a la base se encuentran a AJ, Tezz y Sage hablando rápidamente se dan cuenta de la llegada del equipo

¿Cómo les fue chicos? – Pregunta Sage

Tenemos la llave solo que también tenemos un pequeño problema responde Agura

¿En dónde está Vert? – Pregunta AJ, notando que su amigo no está en el equipo

Ese es el problema que tenemos Vert se trans…- responde Stanford pero antes de que pudiera terminar es sorprendido por un pequeño cachorro que le cae encima tirándolo a él tembien

Oye no hagas eso otra vez-

Ese es nuestro problema, cuando pasamos por el portal Vert grito poco después Zoom lo encontró convertido en un cachorro de lobo- dice Agura mientras ve como Sherman toma a Vert lejos de Stanford.

Parece que Vert se comporta más como un perrito juguetón la pregunta es ¿Cómo se transformó? – Dice Tezz mientras ve a Vert en brazos de Sherman

El portal no tenía ningún cambio en el color si fuera así nos hubiera afectado a nosotros también- responde Agura

Tendré que analizar a Vert para ver cuál fue la razón por la que se convirtió – dice Sage mientras tecleaba algunas cosas

Sherman pon a Vert en su silla y trata de que se mantenga quieto por favor –

Está bien Sage –

Sherman pone a Vert en la silla después ocurre algo inesperado Vert decide que quiere jugar un rato con su colita moviéndose salta de la silla y corre escaleras arriba perdiéndose en la sombra

Vert recuerda muchas cosas incluso donde están las habitaciones – dice Agura

Tenemos que buscarlo antes de que se lastime – dice AJ

Bien todos nos separaremos y buscaremos en todos los lugares de arriba –

El equipo asiste rápidamente comienzan a buscar por toda la parte de arriba del Hub, Zoom entra en el cuarto de Vert buscando por todos lados hasta que ve que algo rápidamente sale corriendo hacia el pasillo

¡Chicos, Vert está en el pasillo! –

Rápidamente el equipo corre al pasillo para encontrarse con Vert tratando de esconderse con un rápido movimiento se a las escaleras pero cuando estaba abajo es levantado por AJ, con algo de molestia aúlla pidiendo que lo baje

Lo siento Vert pero tenemos que ver cómo es que eres un cachorro de lobo

Con enojo Vert sé que da quieto mientras AJ lo lleva a la silla y lo pone hay pero no sin antes decirle

Vert por favor quédate quieto solo queremos ayudarte –

Vert lo mira después mueve su colita feliz, AJ se va dejando que Sage analice a Vert unos segundos después

Eso es todo Vert eres libre de irte –

Con eso dicho Vert salta de la silla y se va directo con AJ sentándose al lado de él, Vert ve como el equipo baja para verlo sentado tranquilo

Battle Force dentro de unas horas los resultados nos dirán como es que Vert se convirtió en un lobo – dice Sage mientras flotaba lejos del equipo y directo a la enfermería

Vert bosteza cansado se acurruca al lado de AJ y se queda dormido, Agura se acerca y con cuidado lo levanta para tenerlo en brazos

Pobre se debió haber cansado con todo lo que pasó hoy –

Vámonos a la cocina para poder saber en dónde vamos a dejar a Vert mientras sea un cachorro – dice AJ mientras camina directo a la cocina seguido del equipo.


	2. Esto es nuevo

Capitulo 2

Después de pensar un rato el equipo decidió que Vert se quedara en su cuarto dejando la puerta entre abierta para que pueda salir. Agura lo lleva a su cama para después cobijarlo, luego regresa con el equipo para decir buenas noches.

Vert PDV

Me despierto por la mañana con un bostezo y estiramiento de todo mi cuerpo con un poco de sueño camino pero no me doy cuenta que estaba en mi cama así que caigo de bruces al piso, levantándome me sacudo para quitarme el poco sueño que me queda con una sonrisa salgo de mi habitación paso frente a un espejo y me doy cuenta que era un poco más grande de repente escucho pasos que se me acercan volteo para ver que es Sherman

-Vert ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta. Yo solo lo miro diciendo /No lo sé/

Con cuidado Sherman me levanta y me pone en sus brazos luego camina directo al cuarto de estar cuando entra me doy cuenta de todo el equipo estaba esperándome siento como Sherman me baja al suelo con eso camino a uno de los sillones en un intento de poder subir en el salto solo para descubrir que no alcanzo el sillón para después caerme de espalda con un gruñido de enojo me voy a otra parte

Fin de PDV Vert

Vert se va enojado por no poder subir al sillón en cambio se acuesta en unas cobijas que estaban en el suelo al lado de otro sillón, el equipo lo ve de repente suena una alarma

-Torbellino en T-5 minutos- Dice Sage mediante los altavoces

Mientras el equipo se preparaba Vert aprovecha para irse a los autos y meterse en el GearSlammer para esconderse dentro unos segundos después llega el equipo luego se van directo a la zona de batalla los únicos que se quedaron en la base fueron los hermanos Cortez

Cuando pasan a la zona el equipo se da cuenta que es una zona con plantas y animales viviendo en ella

-Esto sí que es muy tranquilo para ser una zona de batalla- dice AJ viendo toda la zona

De repente una gran explosión ocurre sorprendiendo al equipo rápidamente ven que se trata de Krytus y su equipo

-¿Baya donde está su lider cobarde?- Krytus pregunta con una sonrisa llena de colmillos pegada en su cara

-Está enfermo no pudo venir- responde Zoom

PDV Vert

Cuando escucho la voz de Krytus me siento como mi pelo se eriza del enojo antes de que pudiera darme cuenta el equipo está peleando con cuidado asomo la cabeza para ver lo que está pasando

-Chicos tenemos que tomar la llave de batalla- escucho Agura

De repente el GearSlammer es golpeado mandándolo a volar hasta volcar contra una gran roca, preocupado por AJ salgo y lo veo inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza sangrando veo como Krytus salta arriba del GearSlammer con su espada corta el techo y mira dentro antes de poder esconderme me agarra por la parte de atrás de mi cuello

-así que después de todo la llave si te convirtió en un animal indefenso-

Al escuchar esto me doy cuenta que me convertí en esto por culpa de Krytus escucho a mi equipo que se acerca

-¡Vert!- gritan

Volteo para verlos y luego de nuevo a Krytus con la espada lista para poder cortar mi cuello unos segundos antes ciento que algo cambia dentro de mi cuerpo una luz amarilla sale de mi pecho y me cubre.

Intento no gritar al sentir mis huesos crecer y cambio en todo mi cuerpo segundos después Krytus me suelta asiéndome caer y cuando me levante me doy cuenta que soy mucho más grande de lo que era, con un movimiento rápido de mi cola logro romper el caparazón de Krytus después miro mi cola era como de un reptil cubierta de pelo al final de la misma tengo tres escamas sobresalientes con un salto bajo del GearSlammer para ir con mi equipo

-Vert ¿Eres tú? Me pregunta Stanford

-Si pero que tengo de diferente-

Con esto me doy cuenta que puedo hablar otra vez el equipo toma el GearSlammer para luego irnos al portal, me negué a ir con Stanford y preferí correr

Cuando pasamos por el portal Zoom lo cierra después nos vamos a la base en el camino corro carreras con Zoom pasándolo fácilmente hasta que entro en la base no me doy cuenta de que Saber estaba ahí lo salto pero luego me resbalo por la velocidad a la que iba trato de frenar solo para después chocar contra una pila de neumáticos tirándolos encima de mí con cuidado salgo

-Vert ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Agura

-Si pero tengo que admitir que eso fue divertido-

EL contesto con una sonrisa segundos después los hermanos Cortez bajan para darse cuenta de lo que le paso al GearSlammer y de mí nueva apariencia.


End file.
